Change
by Mikamizu Mouri
Summary: Three years after the Massacre of the Kurta Clan Mikamizu Mouri meets a strange person steals her memory and replaces it with a false one. Now living a a false life with false memories for several years later she decides to take the Hunter exams in order to become a Music Hunter while there she meets Gon,Kurapika, Leorio, and Killua. after passing the exam she regains her memory o


Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter X Hunter except my oc.

Italic: Flashback/dream

The cover picture is my oc

/words/ are thoughts of the characters

 _Italics_ will be used for dreams and flashbacks

 _We rushed into the village and attacked anyone we see. People's screams echoed into my head as I slashed at them feeling their blood splash onto my face. I felt bloodlust and a sickening eagerness to kill more and more as I could. Angry passionate Scarlet eyes is the goal of this mission. I looked at myself in horror as I saw the terrifying grin on my face as I gouged out those eyes. I tried to yell to tell myself to stop this madness but when I did no words escaped my lips._

-beep-beep- the sleepy figure's hand reached out and fumbled around until her hand found the alarm clock and pressed the alarm off . The girl groaned and got up with the events of the dream coming back to memory.

"Ugh!? What did I dream about?" The events in the dream from that night had been forgotten.

Mikamizu walked down the streets of Whale Island. Food and jewelry stands all around her with the exception of some stores and a couple restaurants. The ship that is supposed to take her and other participants to the Hunter Exam is docked in the Whale Island harbor and will not depart until six in the evening so here she is wandering the streets to kill time. After walking for a while she saw a kid that looks twelve years old. His hair looked like a pineapple since it is all spiked up. He has a cute innocent face and curious brown eyes and he wore a green shirt with matching green shorts.

The kid was asking people how to get to the ship that leaves for the Dolle Island. she felt sorry for the kid. She was about to make her way to him when he approached a tall man with an older looking face with black hair wearing a suit and small eyeglasses and is carrying an interesting looking briefcase. He looked sick or maybe hungry? She decided to go with hungry after the kid gave him an apple. The man took it thanked the kid and was about to walk away. The kid called out and spoke to him.

" Hey mister, can you tell me which ship leaves for Dolle Island?" asked the kid to the tall man in the suit.

The man stops walking for a second then continues walking as if he did not hear the kid speaking to him. The kid not giving up continued to speak to the suit guy.

" I know you know what I'm talking about mister!" The kid called out.

Another person stopped by to speak to the kid. A shady looking guy wearing a turban with a mustache on his face grinned at the kid while saying that he can take him to the ship going to Dolle Harbor.

/Please don't be stupid and go with that creep kid.../ thought Mikamizu as she made her way through the crowd of people towards the kid and the creep.

She arrived just as the creep grabbed onto the kid's wrist and started to pull him through the crowd. The tall man the kid spoke with not too long ago made eye contact with her and she him with the same idea going through their heads. Get the kid away from that creep before something bad happens to him.

" Take your hands off the kid you damn creep!" Mikamizu shouted at the shady looking guy with the turban. " Kid, get away from him he's trying to sell you off on the black market!"

"Listen to the lady kid, get away from that man he's may be acting nice, but in reality he's trying deceive you and sell you off somewhere!" The suit guy added.

The kid looked up at them his innocent brown eyes held confusion in them.

" Huh?" asked the kid. " Sell me off?"

Mikamizu nodded her head answering the kid's question. The turban guy tried to act all innocent yet his eyes shown fear that he had been caught in the act. He frantically looked towards her then at the suit guy and tried to defend himself.

" Wh..what on earth are you talking about!?" stuttered the turban guy. " I'm doing it out of kindness!"

"Kindness my ass!" she said to the man in the turban., " I can tell you're lying through your teeth by the look in your eyes! Let's go kid ."

Mikamizu grabbed the kid away from the turban guy and lead him away from the creep. with the suit man trailing behind the two. Once they got to a decent distance away from the fuming turban wearing man the kid thanked Mikamizu and the guy in the suit.

" Thank you, miss and mister?" thanked the kid still even though he's still confused.

Mikamizu smiled at the kid. he's really sweet yet really naive at the same time.

" Happy to help kid, say what's your name?"she asked the kid, " Mine's Mikamizu Mouri, but you can call me Mika."

" I'm Gon Freecss nice to meet you Mika!" greeted Gon.

The man in the suit smiled a little . He was still hungry but tried to hide it and failing at it.

" Thanks again for the apple kid, so long." he said then walked away again.

The kid , Gon, ran after him. / that kid never gives up does he?/ she thought as she watched him go after the man in the suit.

" Gon, just give up on him already." Mikamizu called out to Gon, " I'll tell you where the ship to Dolle Harbor is!"

It was too late now Gon was out of sight. /sigh... I guess I'll see him later then. / she thought as she left. Mikamizu looked at her watch 4:00 p.m. Looks like two more hours left until 6:00 p.m. Mikamizu's stomach growled. / I'm starting to get a little hungry I guess I'll have to eat something/ she thought as she walked to one of the restaurants and ordered some food to eat.

It was now 5:45 P.M. and Mikamizu stood by docks not far from the ship Kaijimaru.

" I wonder if those two will show up. That guy with the suit and glasses seems to know how to get to the ship. I hope he caved in and told Gon where to go."

After waiting several more minutes she sighed.

" What am I doing waiting for a couple of people I barely know?" she said to herself. "Looks like they won't make it in time I guess I'll have to get on board the ship without those two."

As she was about to board the ship she saw a young man about her age which is seventeen years old with blond hair and brown eyes walked near. He was going to board the ship.

/Wow he's really cute.../ thought Mikamizu as she stared at him briefly before boarding the ship and not long after the ship set sail. As the ship pulled out of the harbor Mikamizu saw two figures running across the cliff. Gon and the suit guy stopped for a second and then Gon used his fishing rod to fling all him and suit guy onto the ship. The ship's captain stared at the two in awe while Mikamizu ran towards them.

"Gon!" she cried out, "You made it and you to um...I never caught your name sir" she said.

" Leorio!" answered the suit guy, " The name's Leorio and nice to meet you Mika and by the way Gon here told me your name on the way."

"Nice to meet you to Leorio." replied Mikamizu finally able to give him a proper greeting.

Mikamizu's journey with her new friends are just beginning.

 **A/N: Finally the first chapter is finished. Honestly I don't know how long it will be until I am able to post up chapter 2 so be prepared for slow updates. Anyways what do you all think of my oc? I don't want her to be a Mary Sue. Also Constructive criticism is fully appreciated but flames are not. Also please take it easy on me if the writing is a little rushed or too much dialogue. I haven't written any fanfiction in really long time and is just now getting back into it.**


End file.
